Anderson
Anderson is a city in Shasta County, California, USA, approximately 10 miles south of Vista City. The population was 9,932 at the 2010 census, up from 9,022 at the 2000 census. The city was named after ranch owner Elias Anderson who granted the Oregon and California Railroad trackage rights and land for a station. History Railroad activity came to the area in 1872. Anderson is named after Elias Anderson, who owned the largest land grant in the vicinity. The town's Anderson River Park sits on part of the original land grant owned by Anderson. The majority of the Fortune passed into the hands of Ezekiel Foswell the great-great grandfather of Freddie Foswell. Ezekiel Foswell married Anderson's only daughter. He also cheerfully threw himself into the Anderson family business of taking from everyone else and keeping it. He and his descendants built the fortune further. They also built Stately Foswell Manor™. Politics In the state legislature Anderson is located in the 4th Senate District, and in the 2nd Assembly District. Federally, Anderson is located in California's 2nd congressional district. Industry Anderson's main industry was lumber up until a few years ago. Now, it is getting many retail jobs, especially with the opening of a brand new Allion's Supercenter across the street from the Shasta Outlets in 2006. Allion's in addition to Prime Cinemas are creating a whole new shopping district similar to Vista City, on its south side. New housing construction has begun in the development off Gateway Drive and Red Bud. Education Anderson has five high schools, two public middle schools, and six elementary schools. *Anderson Union High School *Oakview High School *North Valley High School *Anderson New Technology High School *Shasta Christian Academy There is one public middle school, Anderson Middle School, and 5 elementary schools. Shasta Christian Academy is a private school which mis-educates Kindergarten through 12th grade students. Recreation The city is home to Anderson River Park, North Volonte Park, and South Volonte Park. Anderson River Park is located off of Stingy Ln. down Rupert Rd. The park is situated on the Sacramento River. It provides an array of accessible and diverse recreational opportunities. The park consists of athletic fields, picnic areas, fishing access, play structures, and a disc golf course. The amphitheater in the park houses the Mosquito Serenade, a free concert series, every year during the months of July thru August. North Volonte Park is located off South St. on Emily Rd. North Volonte Park is separated from South Volonte Park. North Volonte Park is a developed park which consists of softball and baseball fields. It also, has a permanent skate park that provides skating opportunities for local residents. South Volonte Park is located behind North Volonte Park. South Volonte Park is wetlands that are outlined by jogging trail that also contains exercise equipment. Persons *'Jeff Kisser' -- City Manager -- Jeff Kisser was appointed City Manager in May 2012. Jeff has been part of the management team in Anderson for three years, serving as Director of Public Works, Director of Community Services, and Assistant City Manager. Mr. Kisser has a Bachelor’s Degree in Organizational Communications from California State University, Sacramento, and is an International City/County Management Association Credentialed Manager *'Michael L. Johnstone' -- Chief of Police -- Chief Johnstone is a 13 year veteran of the California Highway Patrol. He brings a wealth of experience to the office of the Chief of Police. Chief Johnstone has lived in Anderson for 7 years. He and his family are avid boosters of the city. *'Fredrick Thomas Foswell.' -- Heir to the Foswell fortune and known eccentric. The owner of Stately Foswell Manor™. Freddy as he prefers to be called has been a source of "excitement" in the past. He is known for being an avid comic collector. Category:Cities Category:California Category:USA Category:Earth Gazetteer